The Curtain's Angel
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [OneShot] Childhood is over. Sakura and Sasuke have a son, Tenshi, and live together. Sakura wants other curtains, Sasuke does not. One day, Naruto visits the Uchiha household. Looks like Sakura's wish is going to be granted. [SasuSaku NaruHina]


_The Curtain's Angel_

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rating: K+

**A/N: For my 4000 pageviews at deviantART. (I was too late posting this. -.- But who cares.) Thanks to Mrs. Nomau (Mirona) who helped me out with the idea! XD We had so much fun, didn't we M-chan? (Oh, and Tenshi means Angel, For everyone who didn't know. Explains the title.)**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's. Tenshi is mine though. Myeah.**

* * *

Sakura opened the door of the Uchiha-estate, looking right at Naruto's big grin. 

"Naruto!" She hugged him. "What is the sixth Hokage doing here?"

Laughing, Naruto hugged her back. "I just didn't see you and the teme for a long time, except when sending you on missions."

"He still has a name, Naruto." Sakura let him in. "You want something to drink?"

"No, but ramen would be good!" Naruto yelled at her from over his shoulder, and he walked into the living room. "And if that isn't the future seventh Hokage!"

Sakura walked after him, seeing Naruto with her 8-months-old son in his arms, Tenshi.

"How's my little boy, hm? Have you been good and annoyed teme?" Naruto asked, tossing the little boy up in the air. Tenshi yelled happily, waving his little arms around, reaching for Naruto.

Sakura laughed. "Please, don't kill him. I'll get you your ramen alright?"

"Okay!" Naruto sat down on the couch with Tenshi on his lap.

"Couldn't Hinata-chan come with you?" Sakura called from out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, but Kiba came by with Shino so I told her to catch up with them." Naruto tickled Tenshi underneath his chin, receiving protesting laughter from the raven black-haired boy. "We're almost never separated, and we talked about that, it isn't really good for our social lives."

"So that's the reason why you suddenly dropped by." Sakura heated up the water while getting some ramen out of the cupboard.

"Okay, you got me." Naruto grinned and Tenshi smiled at him, with the same eyes as his father, only filled with the joyful look of his mother. "Where is that teme actually?"

"Naruto, his name is Sasuke-kun."

"Alright, alright, where is Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Taking a shower." Sakura walked back in with a bowl and chopsticks. "Put Tenshi down, then you can eat from your lap."

Naruto placed Tenshi on the ground. "Sorry pal, uncle Naruto has to eat his delicious ramen!"

The boy crawled off, not listening to Naruto anymore. Sakura gave Naruto the bowl and sat down next to him.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! Itadakimasu!"

"No problem, Naruto. Although you cant ask for a second bowl, I have to buy more again."

Naruto tried to reply, but his mouth was full with ramen, so he just gave an annoyed grunt and continued eating, his blond bangs hanging over his eyes.

"Naruto, your hair is getting long." Sakura noticed. "Do you want me to cut it?"

With difficulty, Naruto swallowed the big lump of food. "What about you, you actually _shouldn't_ cut your hair, I like it longer."

"Shinobi shouldn't dwell on appearance." Sakura answered with a serious face.

"Then why do you want to cut my hair, hmm?"

"Because, or else, you cant see a thing if you let it grow."

"… Oh."

A ripping sound made them look up. Tenshi was hanging in the curtains, with big amazed eyes. Naruto started laughing.

"He has an sudden interest in curtains, Sakura-chan! Should I stop him?"

"No, it's not that big of a deal. I didn't like those curtains anyway." Sakura shot a disgusted look at the curtains, as if they just had said something vulgar, and then looked at her son again.

With another loud rip, half of the curtain was on the boy, who fought to get it off of him.

Just that moment, Sasuke walked in, dressed in only black boxers and a towel over his head.

"I thought I heard-" He started. Then he noticed Naruto. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

"Is that how you greet the Hokage?" Naruto said, looking strangely serious, although Sakura knew he was kidding. "I'll have to punish you for that, teme. A month long only D-missions?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see his son, continuing to rip off the curtains.

"What-!" His eyes widened. After all, this was _his_ house. "What is he doing!?"

Both Naruto and Sakura burst out in laughter.

"Playing with fire, teme!" Naruto managed to say between laughs.

The laughing of his mother and 'uncle' seemed to encourage Tenshi, because he started ripping more off the silky cloth.

"Tenshi, stop it!" Sasuke walked up to his son, but Tenshi quickly dove underneath the coffee table, ripping the whole curtains with him.

"Why you-" Sasuke lay down on the ground, on his stomach, and reached out for his son, but the little boy had already crawled from underneath the table at the other side and continued to pull down plants.

"T- Tenshi! Sakura, do something!" Sasuke ranted. Sakura was unable to stop her son from destroying the house, because she was laying crying for laughter over her couch, almost unable to breath. Naruto was grasping for his stomach, laughing uncontrollably, the ramen standing forgotten on the table.

Sasuke cursed and ran after his son, only to trip over a plant. This caused Naruto to laugh even _harder_.

"D-D-Did you s-see th-that, Sakura-ch-ch-chan!?"

"Y-Y-Yes!! Hahahaha!" The tears were streaming over the woman's pretty face.

The Uchiha heir promised himself in mind that as a punishment, he wouldn't have sex with his pink-haired wife for a month long, and continued the search after his son.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the ravage Tenshi had made, with the little boy in his hands. The boy was still moving around, grasping out with his hands, trying to pull more down. Naruto and Sakura still hadn't stopped laughing. 

"I am not going to clean this up." Sasuke said, his voice dangerous low. "I am not going to pay for this. In 24 hours, this place looks like never happened."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura was finally able to stop laughing and stood up. She placed her hands on her lips, staring back at her husband. "Well, if Naruto and I have to clean up the room, it's going _my_ way with _my_ choice of furniture and not your dark, depressed things!"

Naruto fell quiet and looked at the married couple fighting.

"Fine!" Sasuke screamed.

"Fine!" Sakura yelled back.

With that, Sasuke stormed out of the room, still carrying his son.

It grew strangely quiet. Sakura and Naruto looked around in the practically destroyed room. Then they caught each other's look.

And burst out in laughter again.

* * *

_A/N: Ah don't worry, Sasuke will cheer up again. He'll be able to see the bright side of his son, destroying his house… and… Never mind._

_Please review? Pretty please? I'll hand out free cookies! ... -decides to eat the cookies herself-_

_NarutoxHinataPie_


End file.
